imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
IAS Championship Scramble
The '''IAS Championship Scramble '''is a casual speedrunning series that took place between I'm A Speedrunner 9 and I'm A Speedrunner 10 and returned after I'm A Speedrunner 10's conclusion. Conceptually, the championship scramble was initially intended to keep up some sort of interest in speedrunning until IAS 10. Special Rules The IAS Championship Scramble was intended to be a monthly speedrunning contest between whoever decides to participate for that given month. The idea was that by doing speedruns competitors could earn points with the competitors who get the most and second most points by the end of the monthly competition would face the IAS and WCS championship for their titles respectively. Non-Compulsory Speedrunning The main difference between the IAS series and the championship scramble was that speedruns weren't compulsory and can be done between any two competitors as many times as they like for the month of competition. If competitors who are traditionally lazy decided not to compete they didn't need to. Anyone could regardless of whether or not they've previously appeared in an IAS tournament. Limited Weekly Runs In an effort to stop people from doing mass speedruns against the same people thus rigging the system players could only verse the same players once per month. Additionally in a 7-day period they were only allowed to do a maximum of 5 speedruns and only one speedrun per game. Points Much like the IAS series, the points given for each match were: *Win = 5 points *Loss = 2 points *Draw = 3 points If players decided to challenge a current WCS or IAS champion they would receive instead: *Win = 10 points *Loss = -10 points *Draw = 0 points If any player had less than 0 points during the month of competition they would be eliminated from competition until the end of the month. Games Any game can be played as long as all competitors involved agree on them. There is a limit on the number of times a competitor can play a particular game during the month however. Take Spyro 1 for example. If a competitor plays Spyro 1 then they won't be allowed to play it again for another 7 days thus capping the number of times each game can be played at once per week. Triple Threat Matches If three competitors decide to do a speedrun then whomever wins the run will receive the '''5 '''points, 2nd gets '''3 points and the loser will get the 2 '''points. Draws The draw times are based on the match length rather than round times. WCS Champion The WCS championship will also be on the line in the IAS Championship Scramble. Whoever gets the second most points during the month of competition can challenge the WCS champion for their championship. Additionally, as the WCS championship is secondary to the IAS championship, the WCS champion can compete during the month of competition like anyone else and if they receive the most points they can challenge for and potentially hold the IAS championship in tandem with the WCS championship. PSA: As WCS3 is currently going on, this won't become a rule until after its conclusion. Challenging for a Championship As stated earlier, whoever has the most points after the month of competition is over gets to race the current IAS Champion for his championship and the 2nd most challenges the WCS Champion for his championship. The champion gets the advantage of '''picking the run but both competitor need to agree on a game. The runs also need to be longer than 30 minutes and in the case of a draw the champion will retain his championship. If a player manages to defeat the champion and win the championship, the former champion is entitled to a rematch at a time of their choosing. Once again the current champion can pick the run and it must be longer than '''30 '''minutes with a draw resulting in the champion retaining. Month 1 - November 1, 2014 >>> November 30, 2014 Player Ranks Match Tables Championship Match (November, 2014) Month 2 - December 1, 2014 >>> December 25, 2014 Month 2 of the IAS Championship Scramble was known as IAS Championship Scramble: Survival. The main difference was supposed to be that after the initial '1 on 1' round, the top 3 players formed one team and the champion forms another team with either himself and two others or can substitute himself out and choose 3 players to compete for him. The two team would compete following December 25 in a team match where there would be 5 goals. The last player to complete the first goal will be eliminated and then the last player to reach the second goal will be eliminated. Once all players from one team were eliminated the other team wins. If the challenging team wins, all 3 members would challenge for the championship in a 4-way match. If the Champion's team wins he wouldn't need to defend his title for the month. Unfortunately, after the round had finished, there was so little interest in Survival that the team match never happened. HeyDavid17, who had the highest points, dropped out, and so the person with the most points was Nintendogen64, the host. But as no match against TheStickKid, the current champion, was ever done, there was not ever a clear winner of survival. Player Ranks Match Table Survival Match Even though TheStickKid chose his teammates for the match, the survival match was never done. Championship Match Category:Cancelled Tournaments